


You're The Reason

by markandpaige



Category: Neighbours - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markandpaige/pseuds/markandpaige
Summary: When Paige leaves for Queensland after her and Mark's failed wedding, she's surprised to learn that she's pregnant. Deciding not to tell Mark about the baby, she goes through with the pregnancy on her own, only telling Lauren and Amber that she's pregnant. When the baby is three months old, Paige decides to go back to Melbourne to introduce Mark to his daughter, but how will he react to Paige being back? And what will he do when he finds out he has a three month old daughter?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I know I haven't posted for a while, but I have been writing, I just haven't gotten the chance to post anything. Anyway, a little while back when I was writing, I had this idea...to write a piece which is related to my current fic but not necessarily part of of it- so it's kind of like a prequel, about Paige's pregnancy and the few months of Lily's life before Paige goes home to introduce Mark to his daughter. It's not too long, and isn't too detailed, but... I hope you like it! :)

I stand in the bathroom, leaning against the bench and staring down at the pregnancy test. I can’t believe I’m pregnant. Mark and I are having a baby. Well, I am, considering we’re not together. But should I keep this baby? All Mark wanted was for us to have a baby, and now we’re not even together. Maybe it’s best that I don’t have this baby...

I shake my head. I just _can’t_ get rid of this baby. Whether Mark and I are together or not, this is _our_ baby, and I need to go through with this pregnancy. I feel like it’s my job to have this baby, after everything Mark and I have been through. And maybe... Maybe one day Mark will be in this baby’s life. But for now, I need to get through this pregnancy.

My phone rings beside me on the bench, and I look over to see who it is -  _Mark. He's calling me._

I let it go to voicemail, and close my eyes at the sound of his voice when he leaves a message.  _I'm only realising now just how much I miss him._

"Paige..." He starts. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm  _so_ sorry for arresting, for humiliating you on our wedding day. I get that you can't see me right now, but I just want you to know that I love you, Paige. You drive me crazy. I know I made a mistake, but I hope you can forgive me one day. I hope you're okay... I love you." 

He hangs up, and I open my eyes, picking up the phone. _Oh how I've missed his voice! But I can't go back. Especially now that I know I'm pregnant._

I stare at his name in my contacts for a long minute, before shaking my head, and exiting the bathroom.

****

**Next Day**

I decide to go to the doctor, just to be sure that I  _am_ pregnant. I mean...I've been sick pretty much since the day after I got here, it would make sense that it's morning sickness. But, I need to be sure. I need to be sure that I _am_ having a baby.

"Paige Smith?" A doctor comes out to the waiting room.

"Yes." I say, standing up. We step into one of the rooms near the waiting room.

"I'm Doctor Sophie Morgan," She says. "I understand you're here for a pregnancy test?"

I nod. "I took a home pregnancy test. Two, actually. But I want to be definitely sure before I begin organising anything."

"Of course." She says. "That's very understable. I'll just have to take a couple of blood tests, and I should then have the results within the next couple of days."

I nod. "Sounds great."

The tests don't take that long- only about 15 minutes, but Dr Morgan tells me she won't have the results for a few days.

****

**2 days later**

"Hi, Paige." Dr Morgan says as I step into her office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I reply. "I'm nervous, but I'm also excited."

"I understand," She replies. "Can I just ask... What are you hoping the results are?"

I sigh. "A few months ago, I had a pregnancy scare. My fiancè at the time was so excited, but I was terrified, and I was glad when I found out I wasn't pregnant. But now... Now I feel like I'm ready."

She nods. "Okay, here are your results. Take your time opening them, there's no rush. And if you have any questions, please just ask."

I take the envelope from her. "Thank you."

****

I open the envelope, taking a deep breath as I take the piece of paper out. I scan over the letter, before moving my eyes down to the results. _These are the results that could change everything._

I stare at the results for a moment, taking them in.  _I'm pregnant. Mark and I really are having a baby. This is real._

"Are you okay, Paige?" Dr Morgan asks after a minute.

"Yeah," I reply, looking up. "I'm fine. I'm...happy. I'm having a baby."

"Congratulations!" She smiles.

"Thank you," I reply. 

"Of course," She says.

I stare at the results for another minute, tears welling in my eyes.

"Paige?" She asks. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm just...over whelmed. My fiancé and I split up about a week ago, and I'm just realising I'm going to be doing this alone."

"I'm so sorry Paige. Is there anything I can do?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm okay. I just need time to get my head around this."

"Of course, I understand."

_****_

When I get home, I decide to call Amber. I need someone to talk to, and if I can't talk to Mark, then I'm going to talk to Amber. She's always been there for me. And she's got a bit of experience from having Matilda.

“Hello?” Amber answers her phone.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Paige, hey! Listen, Mum told me about the wedding, I’m so sorry. How are you doing?”

I sigh. “I’m coping.”

“I’m so sorry Paige. I wish I had of been there for you. And I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." I thought you might need a couple of days to come to ter,s with everything."

“No, it’s fine. You had other things to deal with. How are you and Matilda, anyway?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Matilda’s started to smile!”

“Awww really?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing how quickly they grow!"

“It is.” I smile. I can’t help thinking about when I have Mark’s and my little one in about 8 and a half months.

“Paige?” Amber asks.

“Yeah?”

“I just asked how everyone else is. I know it's been a few days since you left, and I have spoken to Mum, but...”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, uh...yeah, they’re good. I mean it's been a few days, but apart from the drama with my wedding, they were really good before I left."

“Are you okay?”

“Well apart from my fiancé arresting me at our wedding, I’m fine. Why?”

She sighs. “You just seem kind of...distant.”

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Paige..."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

I sigh. "Alright, fine. I... I just found out I’m pregnant.”

“What?!!”

“I’ve been sick the last few days, and I finally went to get a pregnancy test and...it came up positive. I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out?"

"Three days ago. I'm just over two weeks."

“Are you sure you're pregnant? Sometimes these tests are wrong-“

“I went to the doctor as well. I just got the results back...I’m definitely pregnant.”

“What are you going to do?” She asks.

“I have to keep this baby,” I tell her. “All Mark wanted was for us to have a baby, and I said I just wasn’t ready. And now...I’m pregnant, and I just _can’t_ not have this baby.”

“It’s your call Paige, and I promise I’ll support whatever choice you make.”

“Thanks Amber.” I say. I can hear Matilda’s crying in the background, and I can't help but smile.

"Does Mum know?" She asks.

"Not yet," I reply. "I wanted to tell you first, but I'm going to call Mum now."

"Okay," She says. "Just... Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Amber. I appreciate it."

"Have you..." She sighs. "Have you talked to him? Mum told me he's missing you like crazy."

"No," I say. "I can't. It'll hurt too much, hearing his voice. It will make me miss him even more than I already do."

"Maybe talking to him would help. Maybe you can work things out."

I shakw my head. "I need this break," I tell her. "I need to be away for a while."

"I'm here for you Paige."

"Thank you Amber."

“Of course. Now, do you mind if I call you later? Matilda’s just woken and I think she might need a feed.”

“Sure, go for it. I’ll talk to you later.”

"Bye, Paige."

****

When I've hung up from Amber, I go back into my contacts, and click on Mum's name. Although I'm not telling Mark about the baby, I should tell Mum. She should know that I'm having a baby, even though she'll probably tell me I should tell Mark. But I can't do that. Not yet, anyway.

"Hi Mum." I say when she answers the phone.

"Paige, hey! How are you going?"

"Good," I say. "I've uh...got something to tell you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...pregnant."

"With Mark's baby?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No. And you can't tell him. Not now."

"Sweetie, I know you're hurting after what happened, but he deserves to know about his baby."

"I know he does," I reply. "But not yet. I'm not ready for him to know."

"Alright," She says. "As long as you're comfortable with him not knowing about his child."

"Mum," I say. "I want to tell him, I do. But we're not together anymore. I need time to comprehend this, and do this on my own."

"Do you want me to come up and see you?"

"No, I'm fine Mum. I promise. I just need to get through this by myself."

She sighs. "Okay. Just...keep me updated. I want you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Of course," I reply. "But please don't tell Mark."

"I wouldn't do something like that you asked me not to do, Paige."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I'm always here for you, Paige. I want you to know that."

"I do." I reply. "Can I just ask...how is he?"

"He's...not great," She says. "He spends a lot of time at Harold's, as if he's waiting for you to turn up. He misses you. A lot."

I sigh. "I miss him too. But I need this. I need to be away from everything for a while."

"He was devastated when I told him you'd left."

I sigh, looking at the ground. "I just wish things had gone differently."

"I know sweetie," She says. "Me too."

"Just remember I'm always here for you, Paige. And now that you're having a baby, you'll have a little bit of excitement at least."

I smile. "Yeah," I say. "I mean, I'm still coming to terms with it but...

"It'll be more exciting when it gets closer to welcoming your little one," She says. "Just...try to enjoy the time beforehand. And you can always call me if you want someone to talk to. I've been here a few times."

I smile, even though she can't see me. "Thanks, Mum."

"Always, Paige."

"Anyway, I should let you go. I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye."

****

**6 weeks later**

I sit in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for my first ultrasound. I'm almost eight weeks- Dr Morgan told me I should have my first ultrasound around this time. I'm boh excited and nervous. I don't really know what's going to happen.

“Paige Smith?” A youngish doctor comes out of her office.

“Yes?” I stand, walking over to her.

"Would you like to come to my office?"

I nod. "Sure."

****

We step into her office. "Take a seat," She smiles. “I’m Doctor Jayne Lewis, I’ll be your doctor today, and throughout your pregnancy."

“Great.” I smile. “Nice to meet you.”

"I understand this is your first scan?"

"Yes," I reply. "First baby, first scan."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Not really," I shake my head. "Just excited to see my baby for the first time."

"Of course," She says. "It's always exciting when you finally get to see your baby."

I smile. "It is."

****

"So, I'm just going to get you to lie on the examination bed," She says. "And I'm going to put some gel on your tummy, and we can have a look at your baby, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good!" I smile. I stand, making my way to the bed, lying down on it.

“So,” Dr Lewis says as I lie on the examination bed. “Don’t mean to intrude but...baby’s dad not in the picture?”

“Nope,” I sigh. “Long story. But...he’s not. Not right now, anyway."

"I just wanted to make sure. Sometimes it's hard to know, I didn't want to assume anything."

"You're fine," reply. "You didn't know."

Dr Lewis rubs some gel on my stomach, and places the monitor over it. I start to hear the baby’s heartbeat, and smile.

“There you go,” She says. “There’s your baby’s heartbeat!”

I smile, looking up at the screen, see my baby. It’s still very small as I’m only 8 weeks, but even still, it’s amazing. This is Mark's and my baby.

"Your baby is looking very healthy," She says. "We'll be able to see better as you get further through the pregnancy, but for now everything seems to be great."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

****

"If you have any questions," She says as I sit up on the examination bed. "Don't hesistate to ask. Just give me a call, I'm happy to answer any of them."

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome," She replies. "Now remember, your next scan is at 12 weeks."

"I'm going to book that now."

"Good. I'll see you soon. Next you'll be able to find out the sex of your baby, if you want to."

I smile. "Yay!" I say, even though I've already decided not to find out. I feel like if it was Mark and I doing this together, he'd want it to be a surprise. And so, that's what I'm going to do.

"Bye!

****

**6 and ½ months later**

I'm in the house, putting some washing on when I feel a slight pain in my stomach. I don't think much of it, and continue to put the load of washing on. I feel another pain, and stop what I'm doing. _I think my labour might be starting._

When the washing is on, I decide to call Emma, and see if she wants to go down the road for a coffee. Dr Lewis told me that when my labour starts, it's good to get out, and move around. I can continue my normal routine- I don't need to go to the hospital straight away.

"Hey!" Emma answers her phone.

"Hey," I say. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go-" I pause, wincing as another pain hits. They're not too bad yet, but they're not comfortable either.

"Paige?" She asks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reply. "I think my labour is starting-"

"What?!"

"It's only the early stages," I tell her. "I just need to get out and move around a bit. Dr Lewis recommended me do that when my labour starts."

"Are you sure? Maybe we ahould go-"

"Relax, Em," I reply. "My baby isn't coming yet. I just need to get out."

"Alright," She says. "How about we go down to a cafe down the road and a look at the shops?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up in 15 minutes?"

"Sure. Thanks Em."

****

"Alright," Emma says as we stand at my front door, after returning from having a coffee, and a walk down the street. "You call me if it gets worse, okay?"

"I will," I tell her. "But the pain has almost eased off, so I don't think anything will be happening tonight."

She nods. "Just call me if anything does."

"I will, don't worry." I reply. I hug her, and she heads to her car, and drives off.

****

**Later that day**

I continue my daily routine- organising the washing, not that there's that much to organise, and organising all the stuff I've bought, and been given for the baby. My apartment has two bedrooms, so I've set the spare room up as a bit of a nursery, the cot on one side of the room, and the pram in the corner.

After I've finished organising, I decide to call Dr Lewis, just to let her know what's going on.

"How long have you had the pains?" She asks as I explain to her what's happening.

"Since this morning," I tell her. "I went for coffee and a walk with my friend, and then came home. I had contractions the whole time, but they're not that strong."

"It's very normal what's happening," She tells me. "Just call me if anything else happens. It sounds like everything is fine."

"I will," I reply. "Thank you."

"Of course, Paige."

I hang up, placing my phone on the bench, and gojng to turn the stove on to cook dinner. As I'm not particuarly hungry, I serve myself a small plate of pasta, and sit down to watch _The Bachelor._

I head to bed after it's finished, still getting contractions, but they're still not very strong, so I decide not to head to the hospital yet. I feel like I won't be having this baby for a little longer. I am only 37 weeks, but Dr Lewis said that babies are often born early, so not to worry too much.

****

**A few hours later...**

I wake to a sudden sharp pain in my stomach, and bolt up. I get out of bed, slowly walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I have the lean on the bench in order to tolerate the pain. _I think my baby is coming._

I go back to my room, grabbing my phone off my bedside table, and calling Emma.

"Hello?” Emma answers. "Paige! Are you okay?"

"E-Emma, I-I think the baby's coming-“ I wince as another sharp pain hits. _They're getting stronger, and are coming slightly more reguarly now._

"What? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I've just woken to sharp pains in my tummy. Much more painful than the ones earlier today."

"I'm coming."

“Are you sure? It’s really early, I could-“

“Paige, you’re in labour. I told you I would takw you to hospital when the time comes. I’m coming to get you.”

"Alright. Thanks Emma."

I slowly walk into the living room to sit on the couch. My contractions are still fairly far apart- Dr Lewis had explained that they'll come closer together as I get further into the labour.

****

“Hey!” Emma says, coming into the house. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

"I- I think I’m in labour. I need to go to the hospital.” I reply. I close my eyes as another pain hits.

“Alright, do you need to bring anything?”

“Yes, there’s a bag of things on my bed.” I tell her. "Outfits for the baby, and a few other things."

“I’ll get it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Paige you’re in labour, and you can hardly walk. I’ll get it.”

"Thank you."

****

We arrive at the hospital after what seems like _forever_ , and Emma helps me as walk into the hospital. A nurse greets us with a wheelchair as we enter, and then wheels me towards the birthing suite.

"Can my friend Emma come?" I ask.

"Yes, she's allowed to be present if you'd like."

I look at Emma, and she nods. "I'll be with you the whole time, Paige."

Another nurse greets us as we enter the room, and they help me onto the bed. They thwn hook me up onto a machine, which is supposed to help with the pain.

"Hi, Paige. I'm Doctor Isobel Williams, and I'm just going to do a couple of tests to see how far through your labour you are, okay? Dr Lewis is going to be here soon, too, and then we can see if you're ready to meet your baby."

I nod, groaning as another contraction hits. "When will I have my baby?"

"Just try breathing in and out as a contraction comes," Dr Williams says. "I know you will want to push but you need to try and hold on a little bit longer. It will probably be a few more hours before you're ready to have your baby."

"You're doi really well Paige," Emma says. "You'll have your baby soon."

****

**9 hours later**

“One more push, okay Paige? You’re nearly there!”

I nod, taking a breath and pushing one more time. I've been in labour for almost 9 hours, and I just want to be able to hold my baby.

Suddenly, I hear a baby’s cry, and the nurse places the baby on my chest with a blanket over it.

“Hey!" I coo to the baby, who is crying hysterically. "Oh my god!" I cry, tears of happiness because I finally have my little girl.

I look up, and Dr Lewis smiles. “Congratulations Paige, you have a little girl!”

I smile, looking down at the baby again. “Welcome to the world Lily Kate Smith.” I say. I'd chosen the name a while ago for if it was a girl... the name that Mum was going to give me when I was born, but also a name I knew Mark loved. And Kate... Well after Mark's ex fiancé who died. It might seem a little weird, naming our child after his ex, but I thought it would be a nice gesture, and Mark would appreciate it. As for the 'Smith' part... Well as much as she's definitely a Brennan, Mark isn't here, and I don't know if he'll ever be in her life. So for now...she's going to be a Smith.

Dr Lewis takes her to be weighed and measured, before placing her in my arms again. “She’s a healthy little angel, congratulations.”

I smile. “Thank you."

"You’re welcome Paige.” She replies. "It's my job, afterall."

Dr Lewis goes out of the room for a bit, leaving me with Lily. "Would you like to hold her?" I ask Emma, who’d stayed for the whole birth.

“Yes!” She says, coming over and I place the baby in her arms. "Lily, meet your auntie Emma."

She smiles. “She’s beautiful.” She says.

I smile. "She looks like her dad."

"Oh, Paige..."

"It's fine," I reply. "I love that she looks like Mark."

"I bet she'll have your personality, though."

I smile, nodding. "She's perfect. You know, when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know if I was ready. I didn't know if I could do it without Mark, yet I couldn't tell him about her. But holding her, having this little one... She's made it all worth it. And I know I'm ready to be a Mum now."

"And she's going to have a great family. The best Mum and Dad in the world." Emma says.

I smile. "And she already has the best auntie- even though it's not biologically, in the world."

"Awww!" She says, looking down at the baby. "Thank you!"

****

Emma goes home, and another nurse comes in and puts Lily in the crib beside my bed so we can both get some sleep.

Lily is honestly perfect. She looks like Mark already, and I can't help but love that. I'm so glad I went through with the pregnancy, she is a little angel. It's funny- before Mark and I broke up, I had a pregnancy scare. Mark was so excited, but I was scared. I felt bad when I had to tell him I wasn't pregnant, but I was glad. I was so scared of having a baby. But now...holding my little girl for the first time, I'm not scared at all. It's like the moment you see your baby for the first time, all your worries go away.

****

**Next Day**

Emma comes in again the next day, bringing the pram and the carseat so that I can take Lily home. Dr Lewis gives me the all clear to go home, and I sign myself, and Lily out before we head to the car.

"We're going home, Lily!" I say as I clip her seatbelt on in the new carseat. "Mummy's going to be very glad to be home."  I smile down at the baby. She just stares up at me with her blue eyes. "And you can Grandma & Grandpa."

****

I step into the house, carrying Lily in her carseat. She slept the entire way home, which I’m glad about, because I’m exhausted. It's so nice to be home.

“Thank you so much Em.” I say as she carries the pram, and my bag into the house.

“No worries Paige.” She says.

I lean in to hug her. "I’ll see you soon?”

"Yeah, I'll come over tomorrow, see how you're going."

"Great," I smile. "See you tomorrow."

She smiles down at the baby, who's asleep in her capsule which is on the bench. "Bye Lily, you be good for your Mummy!"

****

Once I'm settled in the house, I decide to call Mum and let her know that her new granddaughter has arrived.

"Paige?" Mum asks, answering the phone. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"Mum, hey!" I reply. "I just wanted to let you know you have a new baby granddaughter!"

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen??"

"Yesterday," I reply. "I went into labour in the early morning, and welcomed her a few hours later."

"And what's her name?"

"I named her Lily Kate. After what you were going to name me, and...Kate."

"Awww! Paige, that's lovely!"

"I thought it was nice. And she's definitely a Lily. She's perfect."

"They always are," Mum says. "At least...for a little while."

I laugh. "I just can't believe she's here. I feel like I only found out I was pregnant yesterday."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Pretty tired," I reply. "But other than that...really good. She's an angel."

"Oh wait until tonight," She says. "See if you still think she's an angel in the morning."

I laugh. "I know. I probably won't think that anymore."

"I'm so glad Paige. I'll have to come and visit soon. Maybe before Christmas. Amber said she might come down with Matilda, but maybe it will be a bit hard for you."

"Yeah," I say. "I might have to skip this year. But I'd love you to come and visit. Lily would love to meet her grandma!"

Mum laughs. "Maybe in a few weeks. I'll let you settle in with her, and then come up."

"Of course." I reply.

"Okay, sorry sweetie but can I call you later? I've got to get to work."

"Sure," I reply. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too Mum."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

****

I take Lily into my room, and lay her in her cot foe the first time. She cries, and I coo. "Lily, it's time to sleep. Mummy will be just over here." I tell her. I step bacl, waiting a few minutes to see if she'll stop crying, but she doesn't, so I lift her out, cradling her, and rocking her until she falls asleep. I place her back in the cot, and stand by her cot, watching her for a minute as she sleeps, and smile. _She really is perfect._

I creep out of the room, careful not to wake her, and head into the living room. I havwn't eaten proper food since before I went into hospital, and I'm _starving._

When I've made myself a sandwhich, I sit down on the couch, laying back, and close my eyes. Everything's going to change now that I havw Lily, and as much as I _adore_ her, I have no idea how I'm going to do this on my own.

 ****

**2 weeks later**

I wake to Lily’s crying. I look over at the clock beside my bed- 2.53am. I slip out of bed, making my way over to the cot, which is at the end of my bed, and lift her out.

“Hey, shhhh.” I coo to the 2-week old baby. “Are you hungry?” I lift her out of the cot, rocking her in my arms. I head back to bed so I can feed her while sitting in bed.

When I’ve finished feeding her, I rock her arms for a few minutes until she falls asleep, and put her back in the cot. I lean down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and smile. She already looks so much like Mark. I'm so glad I went through with the pregnancy. Lily is perfect, she's my everything. And if Mark and I never see each other again, at least one good thing came out of us being together- our little girl.

I then climb back into bed, dfrifting back to sleep. She should sleep for a couple for hours before waking again. I want to try and get as much sleep as I can, because I never get a full nights sleep these days. Having a newborn baby is exhausting.

****

**Later that morning...**

I’m woken again at 7am by Lily, and decide to get ready for the day. I change her nappy, and give her a feed, before leaving her in the cot while I go to have a shower.

When I enter the room again, Lily is crying so I quickly get dressed and head over to her. I pick her up, rocking her in my arms. I then walk into the living room, sitting on the couch to give her a feed before placing her in the pram for a sleep so that I can make myself breakfast.

****

Just as I finish putting my plate and mug in the dishwasher, I hear a knock on the door. I cross to the door, opening it, and smile when I see Amber, and Matilda.

“Amber?!!” I ask.

“Hey!”

“What are you doing here?!” I ask, hugging her.

“I came to meet my niece!” She smiles. “And Matilda wanted to meet her first baby cousin.”

“You didn’t tell me you were coming!”

“We wanted to surprise you! I left first thing this morning.”

“Awwww! Come in!” I say, stepping aside so she can come in.

****

Amber places her bag of stuff on the bench, but takes out a parcel. “Here, I couldn’t come without a little something for my new niece.”

“Awww you didn’t have to do that!"

“Of course I did!” She replies. "After all, she _is_ myfavourite, only niece!"

“Well, thank you!” I put the parcel on the bench, and hug her.

“Are you going to open it?”

“Of course!” I say, pulling away. I then look at Matilda. "Do you want to help auntie Paige unwrap my present?"

"Yas!" Matilda smiles. I take her from Matilda, and I cross to the couch, sitting down with Matilda on my lap. Amber sits on the seat opposite us.

I help Matilda rip the paper open, and lift what's inside, out. It’s a cute outfit- a pair of cute leggings, and a little top that says "Cutest Niece Ever."

“Awww it’s gorgeous! Thank you!” I smile. "Did you help Mummy pick that?"

Amber smiles. “You did, didn't you Matilda?"

Matilda nods. "I hel Mumma!"

"Well I love it! Thank you!" I smile at the toddler.

"You're welcome," Amber replies. "So...how is the little one going?”

“Yeah, she’s good. Just got her down for a sleep, about an hour ago, finally.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I feel like I haven’t been here for you for anything lately. Your wedding, most of the pregnancy... Lily's birth."

“Amber, it’s fine. You had other things to worry about.”

“Still...I wanted to be there, Paige. I should've been there."

“Well it’s done now. And you’re here now so...do you want to meet your niece?”

“Yes! Of course!”

Amber follows me into my room, still holding Matilda.

“Here she is!” I say, lifting her out of the cot. She cries, as she was still asleep and I’ve just woken her.

“Baba!” Matilda points to the baby.

“Yeah, a baby!" Amber smiles. “Matilda, this is your cousin, Lily.”

“Bubby!” Matilda repeats.

“Yeah! Now shhh, Lily is sleeping!”

"It''s okay," I say. "She's been sleeping for a while anyway. It's probably time she meets her aunt and cousin."

Matilda reaches her hand out to touch Lily, and I smile. "This is your cousin, Lily, Matilda."

"Bubba!"

****

We sit and have a coffee, Matilda on Amber’s lap, Lily in the pram in front of me on the couch.

“So how are you finding being a Mum?” Amber asks.

“It’s...good,” I reply. “It’s hard not having Mark but, I’m coping. Lily is my everything. She's the reason I wake up every day. I was broken after Mark's and my failed wedding but... Lily's changed that."

"I'm glad you're happy, Paige."

"Thanks." I smile.

“Does Mark know about Lily?”

I shake my head. “I never told him about the pregnancy. He has no idea we have a daughter.”

“Paige...”

“What?”

“It’s up to you but... Maybe you should tell him. Mark deserves to know about his baby. I get that you couldn't tell him about the pregnancy but... Now she's here. And you're going to have to tell him at some point."

“I know,” I say. “I know that he deserves to know about her. But it’s been almost a year since we’ve seen each other. What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me? With our baby?”

“Paige, Mark loves you! He always wanted a baby. Of course he’d want to be apart of her life. He needs to know about his daughter."

“He arrested me on our wedding day! You didn’t see how angry he was!”

“I know I wasn’t there Paige, but I know that despite everything, he loves you. And whether or not you ever see each other again, he deserves to know about his child. I know you two didn't leave on very good terms, but Lily deserves to have Mark in her life. And Mark deserves to know about his daughter."

"I know. I grew up not knowing my real parents, and I don't want Lily to have to grow up without her dad. I _will_ tell him. Just...not yet. I'm still settling into life with a newborn baby, and I’m not ready to fly back to Melbourne with a newborn baby to see him.”

“Fair enough.”

“So...How long are you staying?”

“I thought I’d stay a a few days, maybe a week. I’ve booked the hotel up the road.”

“Oh I would have you stay here but with a newborn baby...”

“It’s fine, Paige. I’ve already booked. Besides, she's started to climb out of her cot, so I've moved her into a toddler bed but I like to be able to watch to make sure she won't clumb out, since the the hotel only provides a cot. But we will have to do something, go out somewhere.”

“Yeah, of course.” I reply.

Lily stirs in the pram, and I smile, lifting her out. “Have you woken up to say hello to auntie Amber and your cousin Matilda?” I ask her. She yawns, and I laugh.

“Do you want to hold her?” I ask Amber.

“Yeah, I’d love to! Matilda, do you want to sit beside me so Mummy can hold your cousin?”

Matilda nods, and I carry Lily over to them, placing Lily in her arms. She starts to cry being in unfamiliar arms, and Amber coos to calm her down. "Shhh Lily, it's okay. I'm your auntie, and this is your cousin, Matilda!" She says.

Matilda sits beside Amber, and reaches out to touch Lily's head. "Remember to be gentle, Matilda." Amber reminds her.

"Ya!" Matilda replies, smiling up at Amber.

I stand up, heading to my room to grab Matilda's present that I didn't get to give her when it was her birthday. I then head back to the living room, where Lily is asleep in Amber's arms.

"Well," I say. Amber and Matilda both look up. "I heard it was somebody's birthday a little while ago. Is that right?"

"Oh Paige," Amber says, shaking her head. "You didn't need to buy her anything. She got plenty of presents."

"Yes I did!" I reply. "Of course I need to get something for my favourite niece!"

I lift Matilda onto the floor so we have more space, and give her the parcel. She looks up at me. "Mine?" She asks.

"Yes, this is for you!" I reply. I help her unwrap it. It's a set of 'Duplo' blocks, which are like Lego but bigger- safer for younger kids, especially toddlers, as well as a little dress that I found while shopping in Myer for baby stuff before I had Lily. 

"Oh wow Lily!" Amber says. "Can you say thank you to auntie Paige?" She asks. Matilda is fiddling with the Duplo box, trying to open it. 

"Matilda," Amber repeats. "Can you say thank you?"

"Tan yo." She says, looking up at me.

"You're welcome Matilda!" I smile.

Matilda is still fiddling with the Duplo box. "Matilda, how about we open that when we get home?"

"No!" She whines.

I look at Amber. "She can open it now. We'll just pack it up when you leave."

Amber nods, and I look down at Matilda. "Do you want to see if we can open thar box, Matilda?" I ask her.

"Ya!"

I stand up, heading into the kitchen to get some scissors. I then head back to the living room, and sit down on the carpet beside Matilda, and cut the box open. 

"Look," I say to Matilda. "You can get the blocks out now!"

She reaches into the box, taking out one of the blocks and shows it to me.

"What's that, Matilda?" Amber asks.

"Bwok!" Matilda says.

Lily starts to fuss in Amber's arms, so I stand up and take her from Amber. "Are you hungry?" I ask her. "You've been very good for auntie Amber!"

"She has!" Amber replies. 

I sit down on the couch and breastfeed Lily, while Amber sits on the carpet and plays with the blocks with Matilda.

"Aunt Paige," Amber says. "Look at Matilda's and my tower!"

"Oh wow!" I reply. "Did you build that with Mummy?" I ask Matilda.

"Ya!" She smiles.

****

Amber and I decide to go for a walk, and to grab lunch. Amber puts Matilda in the stroller and she falls asleep, and I put Lily in the pram. Matilda sits beside Amber, and reaches over to touch Lily's head.

"Gosh Lily looks a lot like Mark,” Amber says as we walk along the sidewalk to the strip of shops and café’s near the house I’m renting.

“Oh, she does.” I say. “She definitely looks more like him than me.”

“But I bet she has your feisty personality!”

I laugh. “Yes, well I wouldn’t mind if she took that after me!”

"I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind, either. He always loved your feisty personality."

We stop at one of the shops, "Urban Baby," which sells baby clothes, and I step inside, pushing the pram in front of me. Amber follows with Matilda in the stroller.

“Awww look at this!” I say, showing Amber a cute jumpsuit.

“So cute!” She says. "I just love shopping for baby clothes!"

"I love being able to buy things and put them on Lily," I reply. "I was never hugely into kids, but having your own little one changes everything. You fall in love with them so quickly."

"It sure does," Amber says. "The first time you get to hold your little one makes you realise how lucky you are."

****

I buy a couple of things for Lily- something that I seem to be doing more and more often now, before we exit the shop and head to one of the little café’s down the road a bit. I order a coffee and a croissant, and Amber orders the same. She then gives Matilda her drinking cup, and a rusk, which she says helps with teething.

"So," I ask. “I haven’t had a chance to ask how you’re going.”

“Yeah, great.” She replies. “Matilda’s at daycare 3 days a week, which is good, and I’ve got a job at a photography workshop, which I love.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, it is. Matilda just loves daycare which is good because I’m able to work more. She's made lots of little friends. And my boss, Tim always lets me bring Matilda to work if I need to. Which is good, because if she's ever sick, I can just take her into work with me."

"That's great," I smile. "I'm glad everything's working out for you, Amber."

"You too, Paige. I mean, apart from the stuff with Mark...you seem happy."

"I am," I reply. "I mean, I guess Lily's been keeping me on my feet but...I am happy."

Lily cries, and I look down at the pram and smile. "Hey," I smile down at the baby. I lift her out of the pram and cradle her in my arms while I eat, something I'm beginning to get quite good at from having to eat and occupy her at the same time.

****

After lunch, we check out a few other shops before heading back to my house. Lily fell asleep in the pram again while we were having lunch, and Matilda's starting to get tired, so we decide to head back.

"Matilda's getting tired. I should head to the hotel, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” I agree. “How about lunch here?”

“Sure. Is one o’clock alright?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, see you then. Say bye Matilda!”

"Ba!" Matilda waves.

"Bye Matilda!" I smile, waving back.

****

**2 months later**

I decide to go back to Melbourne, to see Mark and introduce him to our daughter. She’s almost three months old, and I feel it’s time Mark knows that we have a daughter, and the only way I can have him find out is in person- I _can’t_ just call or text him, he deserves a chance to meet his daughter, and Lily deserves to have her father in her life. I couldn't tell Mark about the pregnancy, but now it's time she meets her dad.

I pack a small suitcase, with some clothes for me, and some for Lily as well as the every day items I need while travelling with a newborn. Travelling is very different with a newborn baby to a year ago when I came up here on my own.

I don't know how long I'll be in Melbourne- I want to return there to live, that's my home. But if things don't work out with Mark, I don't think I'll be able to stay. That place holds too many memories of Mark and I- both good and bad, and I don't think I could stand being there, seeing Mark every day, if things don't work out. So, I don't pack everything, and I don't stop the rent on the house- I book a one-way ticket to Melbourne for Lily and I, and I hope things work out with Mark. For Lily's sake, because she deserves to have her dad in her life.

****

The flight isn’t too long, but flying with a newborn baby makes it much harder. I’m glad when we finally land and I’m able to get off the plane and collect the suitcase, pram and carseat from the baggage claim. I then put Lily in the carseat which clips onto the pram, and carry my bag.

I’d asked a friend to pick up my car from Mum’s house, and then I’ll drop her home on the way home, so it’s easy to find her when I exit the arrivals area after collecting my stuff.

“Hey!” Zoe says when she spots me exiting the building. "How was your flight?"

“Hey!” I reply. I let go of the pram to hug her. "It was okay. It's hard flying with a newborn though, I'm glad I wasn't flying from anywhere further away."

Zoe laughs. "I remember my sister Lucy telling me that when she first flew with Noah. She said it's exhausting."

I nod. "Yup!" I reply. "I cannot wait to get home. I'm exhausted."

"And this is your little one?” She asks, gesturing to Lily in the pram.

“Yep, this is Lily.”

"Awww she's gorgeous!"

I smile. "She is."

****

We walk to her car and I clip the carseat into the backseat so it’s secure, and Zoe puts the pram in the back. I hop in the drivers seat, Zoe in the passenger seat.

“So...to yours?” I ask her.

“Yeah, straight to mine." She says.

“So how are you?” I ask as I drive.

“I’m good, nothing much has happened, really. But what about you? A new baby, that's a massive change!"

I sigh. “It’s been a tough year. My wedding, the pregnancy, having a baby... But I love it. And I’m glad I went through with the pregnancy. And it’s time Mark knows about Lily. It's time Lily gets to have her father in her life."

"I'm glad you’re back Paige,” She says. “I hope everything works out with you, Mark, and Lily.”

"Thanks," I say. "I hope it does too. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't. I just want Lily to have Mark in her life."

"I'm sure everything will work out, Paige. Mark adores you, and he'll be over the moon to have a baby daughter."

"I just worry that it's been a year, and... What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want anything to do with Lily or I?"

"Of course he'll want to have both of you in his life. Just... Don't stress. Everything will work out."

"I hope so." I reply, turning into her driveway. "Thank you."

“Anytime. So I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, we need to catch up properly,” I say. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be here, depending on how it works out with Mark but...definitely!"

"I'll let you settle back in, I'm sure you'll need a few days to settle in with Lily, and work stuff out with Mark, and then we can catch up!"

"Sounds good!"

"Thanks for the lift." She says, shutting her door. I wind down her window so I can talk to her.

"You're the one that came out to the airport!"

"I know," She says. "But I could've caught a cab. I know you're exhausted after your flight with the little one. You probably just want to get home."

"It was no drama," I tell her. "It was nice having you in the car, it gave us the chance to catch up a little bit."

She smiles. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright, bye!" She says, waving.

I wave back, reversing out of her driveway, and onto the main road again. If I get onto the freeway, it shouldn't take me too long to get home. _Home._ The place that holds so many good, and so many bad memories for me. But...it's where Lily's dad is, and if she's ever going to have him in her life, I need to go back. I need to go back to what I left behind. Maybe I miss him, or maybe it's simply just for closure- and for Lily to have a chance knowing her dad. But either way, I need to go back there. I mean, who am I kidding? _Of course_ I miss him, but it's been a year since we've seen each other. The most important thing is that Lily gets a chance to have her dad in her life. And then, after that...Maybe, just _maybe,_ Mark and I can have another chance. To be friends, at least.

I look back at Lily, who's fast asleep in her carseat. She's been asleep since we left the airport. I smile at my beautiful little girl.  _It's time to go home._

****

I drive into my old street, looking at the houses as I pass them. Nothing much has changed since I left this time last year. Everything looks pretty much the same.

When I pass Mark’s house, I see him at the letterbox. He stops what he’s doing when he sees my car, and I can tell he’s surprised to see me- or wondering how it could be me. I continue driving to the end of the road and do a U-turn and stop at his driveway.

I stop the car, and take a deep breath before getting out of the car.  _This is it-_ Mark and I are about to see each other for the first time since the fallout of our wedding day a year ago, and I have no idea how he's going to react to me being back, or meeting our daughter. Lily might never see her dad again after this...Or maybe she'll have her father in her life, just like I always wanted. She deserves to have her dad in her life. I hope for her sake, Mark and I can work things out so that she can have him in her life. At the very least, she deserves that.

***

"P-Paige?" Mark asks as I step out of the car.

"Hi Mark." I reply.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Paige and Mark have a little girl named Lily, but Mark has no idea she exists- yet. How do you think he'll react when he finds out he has a daughter?
> 
> Also...I know the ending is kind of abrupt, but I kind of did that on purpose. I thought it's kind of something they'd do at the end of an wpisode of a show- have someone show up at the very end, but end it something like I did. The first scene of my actual fic goes on from this.


End file.
